MY STEPSISTER
by deereyeshun
Summary: No summary / bingung mau tulis apa'an. So langsung baca yah / Sehun – Luhan (GS) / Yang ga suka , langsung close tab :) No bash.
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Hunhan

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rate: M

 **Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran. DLDR!**

No Summary, cobain baca yah, bingung mau ngasi summary gimana hihi

/ Sehun – Luhan (GS)

.

.

.

.

.

 **This is my REAL STORY! NO PLAGIARISM**

This is about Hunhan story. **If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan just close your tab**. Ini sebuah imajinasiku, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Terlihat beberapa maid disebuah rumah mewah sedang sibuk dipagi hari untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk majikan mereka. Mereka sudah sangat terlatih. Lihatlah dari cara mereka memasak hidangannya, mengatur dimeja makan, serta keadaan rumah yang selalu terlihat rapi.

Rumah mewah ini milik seorang bisnisman bermarga Oh. Tuan Oh hanya tinggal bersama dengan seorang putra tunggal kesayangannya, Oh Sehun, serta beberpa maid yang memang bekerja untuk mengurusi mereka. Istri dari Tuan Oh sendiri meninggal karena lemah jantung 10 tahun yang lalu. Dimana Sehun masih berumur 12 tahun.

''ah, Tuan Oh..selamat pagi selamat menikmati hidangannya'' sapa para maid sambil membungkukkan badan. ''Tolong panggilkan Sehun.'' Perintah tuan Oh sambil memduduki kursi makan khusus dirinya. ''tak perlu appa, aku sudah disini'' kata seseorang dengan datarnya yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun.

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti acara makan ayah dan anak ini. Suara deheman dari tuah Oh terdengar menyapa gendang telinga Sehun. '' Ehm. Sehun-ah, apa kau kekampus hari ini?'' tanya tuan Oh memecah keheningan. '' Ne,appa.''jawabnya singkat,sambil terus memakan sarapannya. Tuan Oh menatap sekilas anaknya dengan sedikit senyuman. Tuan Oh tidak apa-apa dengan jawaban Sehun yang terkesan tidak sopan. Namun itulah anaknya, Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang tak memiliki ekspresi diwajahnya, cuek, dan terlihat sombong.

''ada yang appa ingin bicarakan denganmu,nak'' lanjut tuan Oh, menghentikan makannya, sambil menatap sang anak.

''katakanlah appa'' ucap Sehun malanjutkan makan tanpa melihat wajah tuan Oh.

''appa akan memperkenalkanmu dengan calon ibu tiri dan adik tirimu.''

''uhuk-uhuk'' Sehun terbatuk, lalu meneguk segelas air putih dan melanjutkan perkataannya ''appa ingin menikah lagi?''

''Iya. Dua hari lagi mereka datang, appa harap kamu mengosongkan semua jadwalmu. Kita akan menyambut mereka dirumah ini''

Sehun menghentikan makannya. Menatap wajah sang ayah dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dideskripsikan. ''Tidak appa!'' jawab Sehun tegas.

''kenapa?'' tanya tuan Oh, mengerutkan dahi.

''aku tidak ingin memeliki ibu tiri.''

''Sehun-ah..''

''TIDAK APPA. TIDAK! KITA TIDAK BISA MENERIMA WANITA LAIN DIRUMAH INI! AKU JUGA SUDAH TIDAK MENGINGINKAN SEORANG IBU ATAU ADIK! AKU SUDAH BAHAGIA DENGAN SEMUA INI, APPA! AKU YAKIN WANITA ITU HANYA MENGINGINKAN HARTA APPA. CIH! DASAR JALANG!'' teriak Sehun. Perkataan Sehun tersebut membuat tuan Oh berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri sang anak

 _PLAK!_

Tuan Oh menampar pipi kiri Sehun. ''JAGA BICARAMU OH SEHUN!'' kilatan amarah tergambar dari wajah tuan Oh. Sehun menampilnya senyum meremehkan ''Lihatlah. Seumur-umur baru kali ini appa menamparku hanya karena membela wanita itu!'' Sehun pun berlalu. Meninggalkan tuan Oh yang sedang melihat telapak tangan untuk menampar anaknya. Ia menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobil sport kesayangannya – _matte black Porsche 918 Spyder_ \- dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berkali-kali ia mendapatkan sumpah serapah dari pengendara lainnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ditilangpun ia tak peduli. Amarah dan rasa kesalnya masih terus menjalarinya. Berkali-kali pula Sehun memukul setir kemudinya.

Tak berapa lama ia pun sampai dipekarangan kampus. Memakirkan mobilnya. Sehun menghela napas dalam sebelum ia keluar dari mobil. Ketika menutup pintu mobilnya, sebuah mobil Lamborghini Veneno berwarna silver dengan list merah terparkir disebelah mobilnya. Keluarlah namja tan dengan senyum merekah dibibir seksinya. Sehun hanya datar melihatnya.

''yo man! Kenapa pagi-pagi memperlihatkan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu?'' tanya Jongin sambil berjalan beriringan merangkul pundak sahabatnya tersayangnya.

''aku tak apa''

''Bohong. Apa kamu ditolak oleh Krystal? Irene? Tapi mana mungkin seorang Oh Sehun ditolak. Malahan mereka yang mengejarmu. Kau aja belum pernah pacaran. Kalau bukan karena itu, lalu apa?'' tanya Jongin antusias. Sehun hanya mendengus.

''Ayolah Hun-ah katakan pada sahabatmu ini. masalah apa yang dihadapi sampai-sampai dipagi hari aku sudah melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini. Apa kau ingin ke club? Melihat wanita-wanita seksi disana? Dengan payudara dan bokong yang wow?'' tanya Jongin lagi.

''Aku bukan kau Jong. Yang seenak jidat mempermainkan wanita, mengajak one night stand. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada Krys atau Irene.'' Kesal Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi ketika mereka sampai dikelas.

''s-sehun-ah..kau masih normal kan? Iya kan?'' tanya Jongin dengan gugupnya.

''Bodoh! Iya jelaslah aku normal'' sahut Sehun. Jongin menghela napas bahagia dan mengelus-elus dadanya, mengetahui sahabatnya ini tidak menyimpang.

Jongin sambil memainkan ponselnya dan berkata ''aku begini juga karena Kyungsoo belum menerima pernyataan cintaku. Padahal aku serius ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya.''

''bagaimana Kyung mau percaya, sedangkan tiap malam kau keluyuran ke club. Mengajak seseorang untuk seks denganmu''

''kebutuhan man!''

''Jikalau aku jadi Kyung juga aku bakal tidak menerima mu sebagai kekasihnya'' jawab Sehun pasti.

''kau juga sering ke club!'' sergah Jongin tak mau kalah

''aku ke club hanya sekedar minum,tidak lebih Jong'' jawab Sehun menatap Jongin.

''cobalah sekali – sekali. Aku jamin kau bakal ketagihan'' ajak jongin dengan tampang setannya.

''Tidak. Aku tidak akan membuang percuma benihku kepada wanita-wanita jalang. Benihku amat berharga daripada mereka. Aku akan melakukannya serta memberikan benihku kepada wanita yang aku cintai dan dia mencitaiku''. Jongin hanya bisa mendengus mendengar peuturan sahabatnya. Jongin mengakui kalau sahabatnya ini tidak mudah untuk dipengaruhi.

''baiklah Oh Sehun. Lupakan tentang masalah seks dan sebagaimanya. Sekarang ceritakan masalahmu kepadaku'' minta Jongin

''hahhh….appa akan memperkenalkanku dengan wanitanya dan anaknya'' jawab Sehun lirih sambil menyandarkan punggunya disandaran kursi.

''aku belum bisa menerima wanita lain pengganti ibuku Jong'' lanjutnya

''kapan?''

'' dua hari lagi. Ayo ke club Jong. Aku tak ingin bertemu mereka.''

''Tidak. Temuilah mereka Hun. Kau tak perlu menerimanya kalau tak suka. Tapi temuilah. Appa mu pasti sangat mengharapkanmu untuk datang. Kasihan dia..''

''cih! tumben sekali perkataanmu seperti ini''

''Seperti ini yang bagaimana? Kata – kataku bijak? Eoh eoh?'' tanya Jongin penuh harap

Sehun hanya meliriknya tajam. Ia akan menjawab namun dosen mereka sudah memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejadian penamparan di pipi Sehun, tuan Oh tidak pernah melihat anaknya dirumah. Ia tahu persis kalau anaknya itu sedang marah dan kesal. Ini mengingatkannya kepada mendiang istrinya. Ia memandangi foto istrinya yang terletak diatas meja samping ranjangnya.

''yeobo..aku merindukanmu'' tuang Oh menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya ''maafkan aku yeobo..kemarin aku menapar putra tercinta kita. Aku hiks..'' tuan Oh memangis, ia menghapus air matanya ''Aku hilang kendali. Maafkan aku yeobo. Aku menyesal,sungguh. Hari itu pertama kalinya aku menampar anak kita. Aku hanya tidak menyangka perkataan kotor itu keluar dari mulut anak kita,yeobo. Mungkin Sehun memang benar-benar tidak ingin aku menikah lagi. Tapi aku bersumpah, bukan berarti aku melupakanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, atas keyakinan darimana, kalau aku yakin wanita ini akan menyayangi anak kita. Dia adalah wanita baik-baik. Besok, aku ingin memperkenalkannya dengan Sehun. Aku harap kau dan Sehun menyukainya. Aku mencintaimu'' tuan Oh mengecup lama foto mendiang istrinya. Kemudian, ia berniat untuk keluar kamar. Dan mendapatkan putranya yang terlihat baru kembali ke rumah berjalan menuju kamar.

''Oh Sehun,tunggu. Appa ingin berbicara''

Sehun tak bergeming, ia melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

''appa minta maaf,nak. Maafkan appa karena telah menamparmu, appa ti-'' ucapan tuan OH terpotong

''tidak apa-apa appa'' jawab Sehun sambil membalikkan badan ingin berlalu, namun langkahnya berhenti ketika tuan Oh berbicara lagi.

''Besok, calon ibu dan adikmu datang. Appa harap kau tidak kemana-mana''

Sehun membalikkan baadan menghadap appa nya.'' APPA!'' teriak Sehun marah. '' Appa tidak bisa seenaknya untuk menikah! Tidak appa. ''

''dia wanita baik-baik, nak'' kata tuan Oh lembut

''cih! Dari mana appa tau dia wanita baik-baik. Dia hanya menginginkan harta kita.'' Kesal Sehun.

''Dia teman appa semasa kuliah sekolah dulu. Dia sahabat appa semasa dulu''

''apa semudah itu appa menikah dan melupakan eomma?'' tanya Sehun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan airmata.

''eoh Sehun. Bukan begitu nak. Sungguh appa mencintai ibumu. Sangat amat mencintainya, yang melahirkan kamu. Appa tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya. Tapi selama bertahun-tahun ini appa juga membutuhkan seorang istri yang akan menyiapkan keperluan appa, yang membangunkan apa dipagi hari, menyiapkan sarapan kita dan keperluanmu. Mengertilah Hun-ah''

''aku tak butuh ibu pengganti'' jawab Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya.

''tapi appa bu-'' perkataan tuan Oh terpotong lagi oleh perkataan Sehun ''terserah appa.'' Sambil berlalu.

Tuan Oh memandang anaknya sendu. ''Maafkan appa nak, appa yakin kamu akan menyukai mereka'' berkata dengan lirih.

Sehun memandangi foto ibunya, air matanya menetes. Ini beda sekali dengan Oh Sehun yang kebanyakan orang kenal. ''eomma..a-aku merindukan mu eomma'' Airmatanya semakin menetes, diusapnya wajah sang eomma. ''a-apa eomma merindukanku? Sudah sangat lama eomma aku sudah tidak pernah mendengar suaramu. Aku merindukan semuanya eomma, _hikss.._ Appa akan menikah lagi eomma. Aku harus bagaimana?. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menggantikan eomma. Tapi disisi lain, aku tidak ingin melihat appa sedih. Aku selalu tau setiap malam appa akan tidur dengan memeluk fotomu,eomma. Dia juga merindukanmu sama denganku yang merindukanmu eomma. Eomma ba-''

 _CKLEK.._

''ap-appa..'' ucap Sehun sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Tuan Oh tiba-tiba masuk kekamar Sehun dan langsung memeluk anaknya dengan sayang, mengelus-elus punggungnya lembut. ''maaf..maafkan appa..hikss..''

''appa..ke-''

'' potong perkataan appa, dengarkan appa nak'' ucap tuan Oh lembut.

''appa tau apa yang kamu rasakan. Kamu mencintai eomma, appa juga iya. Kamu merindukan eomma, appa juga iya. Kamu takut kalau posisi eomma mu bakal tergantikan? Jawabannya tidak akan pernah. Eomma mu adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik tidak ada duanya yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.'' Kata tuan Oh sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tuan Oh bisa melihat mata anaknya yang memerkah. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya ''kalian berdua adalah orang yang berharga buat appa, tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun didunia ini. Tapi appa juga butuh pendamping,nak. Seperti yang appa katakan sebelumnya tadi. Appa janji tidak akan melupakan eommamu, tidak akan pernah untuk berhenti mencintai kalian berdua. Kalian berdua nafas appa, nak'' Sehun menunduk mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut appa nya. Tuan Oh memandangi wajah anaknya yang menunduk, ia menghela napas. Berharap anaknya bisa mengerti. Tuan oh menghapus airmatanya. Lama dalam keheningan, sampai suara sehun terdengar.

''baiklah appa..kalau itu yang buat appa bahagia, maka menikahlah. Aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya. Tapi kalau mereka ketahuan menyakiti appa, menyakiti orang-orang yang berada dirumah ini, maka jangan halangi Sehun untuk bertindak'' ucap Sehun mantap.

''iya nak..terimakasih-terimakasih'' jawab tuan Oh bahagia. Ia memeluk putra tersayangnya. Berulang kali menciumi kepala anaknya. Sehun mendengus ''Jangan menciumku appa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi''.

''Tapi,kau tetap anak kecil appa. Malam ini appa akan tidur denganmu. Sudah lama sekali tidak tidur dengan Oh Sehun kecil appa. Eomma dari surga pasti tersenyum bahagia melihat kita. Jja, tidurlah..putraku.'' ucap tuan Oh sambil memakaikan Sehun selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gimana? Gimana ceritanya? Absurd yah? :(

Ini ff pertama yang aku buat berchapter.

Ini ide muncul pas lagi mandi dibawah guyuran shower. _Eiiits…_ readers jangan sampai pikirannya melenceng yah hehehe ^^

Tapi walaupun ff nya mungkin ga sesuai selera, aku bakal tetep lanjutin (kalau tugas kampus gaminta diperkosa sih. Maklum anak kuliahan). Dan semoga ide ceritanya tetap berjalan lanjar tanpa kendala –buntu-.

Gomawoyo../deepbow/

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Rate:** sedikit **M**

 **Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran. DLDR!**

 **NO PLAGIARISM - NO BASH!**

 **This is about Hunhan story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku semata, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Dua orang wanita cantik dengan anggunya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan untuk memasuki kediaman keluarga Oh. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan umur yang tidak jauh dengan tuan Oh dan seorang wanita cantik dengan memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan yang sangat ketat memperlihatkan bentuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan bagian dada yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, dan bagian belakang yang membuat para tangan lelaki yang melihatnya ingin meremas, rambut yang digulung keatas,memperlihatkan leher putih mulus jenjangnya, serta memakai heels yang sepadan. Para maid yang mengetahui tentang kedua orang ini langsung membungkukkan badan mereka, mengetahui bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan mempunyai nyonya baru dirumah ini.

Terdengar suara laki-laki paruh baya yang memakai pakaian resmi menyapa mereka. ''selamat datang sayang, dikediaman Oh'' ucapnya sambil memeluk serta mencium kening wanita paruh baya.

''perkenalkan ini putraku, Oh Sehun'' Sehun yang sejak tadi berada dibelakang ayahnya, sedikit membungkukkan badan. ''Oh Sehun '' katanya singkat tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah nyonya Xi langsung memeluk Sehun. Sehun terkaget dengan perlakuan ini. Perasaannya menghangat. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah merasakan pelukan seorang ibu. ''Kau sangat tampan,nak. Ayahmu selalu memujimu'' kata nyonya XI buka suara, sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. ''Eoh aku lupa, kenalkan ini putriku Xi Luhan'' Tuan Oh juga memeluk Luhan dan memujinya jika ia sangat cantik.

Ketika mata elang Sehun dan mata rusa Luhan saling bertatapan, entah kenapa seakan waktu berhenti, tidak terdengar suara apapun selain suara degupan jantung keduanya. Mereka saling terpana. Sehun yang melihat akan kecantikan Luhan –calon adik tirinya- yang tidak pernah ia lihat dimanapun sebelumnya, serta keseksiannya yang mengalahkan model kesukaannya, Miranda Kerr. Dan Luhan yang melihat Sehun dengan penuh ketampanan dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih yang digulung sampai lengan,dipadukan dengan jeans hitamnya serta rambut yang disisir keatas. Memperlihatkan kening sehingga mempertegas bentuk wajah sempurna dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Melihat situasi ini, tuan Oh menyenggol lengan Sehun. Sehun pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke sang ayah. Iya tersenyum sedikit lalu berucap ''aku…Oh Sehun. Sehun''. Luhan menjawab dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dengan sang eomma ''Xi Luhan….Luhan''.

Mereka menikmati acara makan siang dengan penuh canda. Tak luput dari suara tertawa Luhan dan sang ibu ketika tuan Oh melayangkan sebuah lelucon. Sehun hanya terdiam menikmati makannya. Sesekali melihat seseorang yang duduk didepannya. _''Aku bisa gila! Kenapa hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum atau tertawa jantung seakan ingin lepas. Mata rusanya…Oh shit!''_ makian Sehun dalam hati. Sehun beralih untuk menatap appa nya yang masih tertawa, iya tersenyum samar. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat appa nya tertawa lepas begini, '' _apakah appa sangat bahagia dengan pilihan appa? Aku akan berusaha untuk menerima ia sebagai eommaku appa. Mungkin memang ia wanita baik-baik. Eomma,aku tetap mencintaimu''_

''Sehun-ah'' panggil sang appa '' eum.. XI ahjuma serta Luhan mulai hari ini akan tinggal disini. Dan mungkin Luhan akan satu kampus denganmu. Besok kalian akan kekampus bersama karena Luhan belum memiliki mobil disini, tidak apa kan?'' tanya tuan Oh.

Sehun melihat kearah appa nya ''ne appa, tidak apa''

''ahjuma harap kalian tidak kaku. Sehun-ah tolong jaga Luhan dikampus..'' pinta nyonya Xi dengan penuh senyuman

''eomma….'' Rengek Luhan. Nyonya Xi tak bergeming mendengar rengek'an putri semata wayangnya.

''ne ahjuma'' jawab Sehun sambil melihat Luhan, yang sedang merengek ke eomma. Sehun terkekeh dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya terlihat Luhan dan nyonya Xi keluar bersama-sama dari kamar –yang nanti akan menjadi kamar Luhan setelah eommanya menikah- yang terletak disamping kamar Sehun. Mereka menuruni anak tangga. Dan melihat tuan Oh dan Sehun diruang makan, menunggu mereka.

''selamat pagi'' sapa nyonya Xi

''pagi..duduklah'' jawab tuan Oh tersenyum

''mm..appa,mianhae aku tak bisa sarapan bersama. Aku harus segera kekampus'' sergah Sehun.

''Tapi ini masih jam 7 Sehunah, dan kita belum memulai sarapan'' kata nyonya XI

''maaf ahjuma, hari ini aku ada kuis. Dan mm Luhan, kau jadi berangkat bersamaku?'' tanya Sehun menatap Luhan.

''i-iya Sehun. Aku berangkat bersamamu. Aku juga tidak mengenal kampusmu, jadi mungkin kau juga bisa membantuku.'' Jawab Luhan dengan sedikit gugup.

''Kalau begitu ayo'' ajak Sehun yang langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Kebetulan dia duduk disamping Luhan. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang hanya karena melihat tangan yang digenggam oleh tangan sehun. Serasa pas. Dia tersenyum malu. Sehun tidak menyadari akan hal itu.

''tunggu, eomma akan membuatkan roti selai coklat untuk kalian makan didalam mobil'' Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk mendengarkan nyonya Xi.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Setelahnya Sehun masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Sehun melihat kearah Luhan, lalu kemudian dia melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnya sehingga menyisakan kaos polo putih serta celana jean hitam yang pas ditubuh Sehun dan melampirkan jaketnya dipaha Luhan. Luhan saat ini memakai baju berhem berwarna kuning telur serta rok hitam selutut bermotif bunga dipadukan dengan sepatu flat. Luhan yang awalya kaget karena tindakan Sehun, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun hanya fokus untuk menyetir. Mereka diselimuti keheningan sambil menikmati bekal yang disiapkan nyonya Xi.

Beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai dikampus. Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari mobil. Banyak yang memperhatikan Sehun, karena baru pertama kali mereka melihat Sehun dengan seorang wanita yang cantik.

''sehun-ah..jaketmu'' kata Luhan mencoba untuk memecah keheningan ketika berjalan kearrah gedung kampus.

''pakailah untuk menutupi pahamu nanti. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggumu''. Luhan dibuat merona oleh perkataan Sehun. ''15 menit lagi aku akan melaksanakan kuis. Terlebih dahulu aku akan mengantarmu keruang wali dosenmu. Nanti aku akan menyusul. Tunggu sampai aku datang'' Luhan mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan Sehun yang kemudian berlalu

''siapa wanita itu? apa karena dia aku ditolak Sehun? Cih! Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku! Tapi dia memang cantik sih. Ckckck paling muka operasi.'' seorang wanita berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri yang sedang melihat kearah Luhan. Irene.

.

.

.

.

.

tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak perkenalan kedua keluarag. Sehun maupun Luhan terlihat sudah akrab satu dengan yang lainnya. Tuan Oh maupun nyonya Xi bahagia melihat kedekatan mereka yang satu minggu lagi akan menjadi saudara tiri. Sehun masih berusaha untuk menerima calon eommanya.

Dan seperti biasa, hari ini Sehun dan Luhan berangkat ke kampus bersama-sama. Dalam perjalanan mereka terlihat tertawa, kadang bernyanyi bersama. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyangka sesosok Sehun yang dingin bisa menjadi sesosok yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Berterima kasihlah kepada Luhan.

''Lu..sepulang dari kampus aku akan mengajakmu untuk membeli minuman favorit ku'' ajak Sehun sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan.

''eum baiklah'' jawab Luhan ceria. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat binar bahagia diwajah Luhan. Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai dikampus. Ketika Luhan akan keluar dari mobil, lengannya ditarik oleh Sehun. Mata keduanya bertemu.

''k-kenapa Hunie'' tanya Luhan gugup. Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Berharap Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Sehun sedikit memiringkan wajahnya

 _Chu~_

Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Luhan. 5 detik, 10 detik, Sehun mencoba untuk melumat secara lembut. Menghisap pelan. ''eunghh..'' lenguhan suara Luhan terdengar ditelinganya,mulut Luhan sedikit terbuka membuat lidah Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam mulut Luhan. Lidah Sehun membelit lidah Luhan, menghisapnya berkali-kali. Sampai tangan Luhan memukul dada Sehun. Dengan tidak rela Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun dan Luhan membuka mata, wajah Luhan memerah karena malu. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. ''kau cantik,Lu.. ayo kita kekelas'' ajak Sehun.

Dari parkiran menuju kelas Sehun terlihat menggandeng tangan Luhan. Sehun mengantar Luhan menuju kelasnya. Kebetulan kelasnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan telah mengenal Jongin dan Kyungsoo pada saat pertama kali masuk perkuliahan. Sehun mengenalkan mereka. Banyak mahasiswa yang melihat mereka dengan mata terkagum-kagum. Terkecuali Krystal dan Irene. Mereka menatap Luhan seakan Luhan adalah wanita yang harus dibasmi karena telah merebut laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Sebulan yang lalu, Sehun mengucapkan kata cinta ke Luhan, ketika mereka sedang berada ditaman belakang kediaman Oh. Awalnya Sehun takut untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan. Tapi atas keyakinan diri, akhirnya Sehun mengatakan cinta ke Luhan. Reaksi Luhan? terkejut pastinya. Karena tidak menyangka laki-laki yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya semenjak awal perkenalan menyukainya. Berarti ini bukan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dengan malu-malu Luhan akhir berkata ''Iya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Oh Sehun''. Sehun memeluk Luhan. Mencium bibir Luhan. First love and first kiss with Luhan. Begitupun dengan Luhan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengetahui hal ini. Awalnya mereka sangat terkejut karena Sehun dan Luhan akan menjadi saudara tiri. Tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga mendukung mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua saling mencintai. Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan cinta.

''Lu..hari ini ada acara?'' tanya Kyungsoo kepada Luhan yang asik memainkan ponselnya

''iya Kyungie, hari ini Sehun mengajakku untuk membeli minuman favoritnya'' jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

''ckckc dasar pasangan baru lagi kasmaran'' kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala

''makanya, terimalah pernyataan cinta Jongin. Tidakkah kau kasihan melihatnya Kyung?'' tanya Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sendu.

''aku mencintainya Lu, tapi aku belum yakin akan dirinya. Dia masih bermain wanita.'' lirihnya.

''jika Jongin denganmu, dia tidak akan bermain wanita lagi Kyung. Sehun pernah cerita kepadaku, kalau Jongin begitu karena pernyataan cintanya belum kau balas''. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kedai tempat penjualan minuman favorit Sehun, Luhan bertanya dengan suara manjanya ''Hunie..''

''iya sayang..'' jawab Sehun sambil mengusap rambut panjang Luhan yang diurai.

''….''

''kenapa,hm? Ada yang dipikirkan?'' tanya Sehun lembut, yang sesekali melihat kearah Luhan.

''bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?'' tanya Luhan balik sambil menatap Sehun yang fokus menyetir.

''maksudnya, eomma dan ahjusi minggu depan sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Yang artinya kita adalah saudara tiri. A-aku takut Hunie, kalau mereka mengetahui hubungan kita'' lanjut Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya, karena mereka telah sampai dikedai bubble tea. ''tidak usah dipikirkan,Lu. Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab'' ucapnya sambil menaikkan dagu Luhan agar mata elangnya bertatapan dengan mata rusa milik Luhan.

Ia bisa melihat ada gurat ketakutan dimata rusa itu. Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya ''Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Apapun yang terjadi. Percayalah aku sungguh mencintaimu. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencintai seseorang, ingin melindungi dan menjaga sepenuh hatiku, Lu. Jadi, jangan takut. Kita berdua akan berusaha untuk melewati rintangan ini. Aku yakin appa dan ahjuma akan mengerti. Percayalah padaku''. Air mata Luhan mengalir. Hatinya menghangat. Luhan melihat kedalam bola mata Sehun, mencari keyakinan yang ada dalam diri sehun, dan ia melihatnya. Sehun menghapus jejak air mata. Luhan mengangguk ''iya,aku percaya padamu sayang, aku mencintaimu'' ucap Luhan memeluk leher Sehun. ''Aku juga mencintaimu,deer'' jawab sehun yang sesekali mengecup kening Luhan. Mereka tertawa bersama. Menghabiskan harinya dikedai bubble tea.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan mengucap janji setia telah diselenggaran ditaman belakang kediaman Oh. Yang telah disulap menjadi sangat indah. Tuan Oh dan nyonya Xi telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Mereka tidak mengadakan resepsi, karena nyonya Oh tidak menginginkannya. Menurutnya mereka bukan pasangan muda lagi yang membutuhkan resepsi. Pernikahannya pun hanya dihadiri, oleh beberapa kolega saja.

''Sehun, sekarang kau bisa memanggil ahjuma dengan sebutan eomma, begitupun denganmu Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan appa'' kata Tuan oh ketika mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga ditemani dengan beberapa cemilan. Luhan maupun Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda meng-iyakan.

''eum appa, aku ingin mengajak Luhan keluar. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu ritual berduaan appa dan ahj- eo..eomma'' ucap Sehun kaku

Nyonya Xi yang marganya telah berubah dengan Oh hanya tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan putra tirinya. ''tidak apa-apa Sehunah, kami tidak akan melakukan apapun. Kami sudah tua'' sahut nyonya Oh.

''siapa bilang kita tidak melakukan apa-apan sayang. Aku masih sehat dan kuat''. Tuan Oh mendapat cubitan karena perkataannya yang membuat nyonya Oh malu. Sehun dan Luhan hanya terkekeh.

''tak apa Hun, pergilah jika kalian ingin pergi'' kata tuan Oh, yang diangguki oleh istrinya.

''Baiklah appa eomma, kami pergi. Ayo Lu'' Sehun langsung menyeret Luhan keluar rumah, iya hanya diam karena tidak tau apa-apa. Tuan Oh dan istri tersenyum melihat keduanya.

''Aku senang melihat Sehun bisa membuat Luhanie ku nyaman disini, dan menjaganya, yeobo'' ucap nyonya Oh

''iya, aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun begitu bahagia ketika berada disamping Luhan. Semoga mereka berdua bisa rukun'' jawan tuan Oh sambil menciumi kening istrinya.

 _Tidaktaukah kalian kalau Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai hubungan khusus?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

''Kita kemana Sehunie? Tanya Luhan sembari memainkan jemari tangan kanan Sehun

''ke Hotel.''

''m-mwo?'' Luhan terkejut

''iya Lu, kita tidak mungkin kembali kerumah mendengar desahan mereka. Lebih baik aku dengar suaramu yang mendesahkan suaraku.'' Ucap Sehun santai. Luhan memukul paha Sehun, ia malu.

Sehun memesan satu kamar suit untuk mereka berdua. Mereka menaiki lift menuju kamar mereka yang berada dilantai 7. Setibanya dikamar bernomer 1441, Sehun membuka pintunya, menyuruh Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu. Luhan masuk disusul oleh Sehun. Luhan terkagum dengan kamar mewah ini. Kamarnya langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Iya membuka lebar tirai kaca. Sehun menyusul luhan, setelah ia menutup pintu kamar. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, menciumi ceruk lehernya. ''Suka dengan pemandanganya?'' tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun semakin erat memeluk Luhan, menciumi leher kemudian menghisapnya. Membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikannya. Lenguhan Luhan terdengar indah ditelinga Sehun. Tangannya mengelus perut rata Luhan, lalu semakin naik ke payudara besar Luhan meremasnya dari luar. ''enghh..se-sehunhh''

Tubuh Luhan tidak bisa diam. Pantatnya ia gesekkan ke penis Sehun yang sekarang sudah mengembung keras.''sshhh'' lenguhan Sehun keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Sehun pun membalikkan badan Luhan, menciumin bibirnya, melumat dengan hasrat yang tinggi, begitupun dengan Luhan. Tangan kiri Luhan memeluk leher Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan kepala Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menggigit bibir Sehun. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sehun. Sehun tersenyum disela ciuman mereka. Sehun juga tidak mau kalah. Ia membelit lidah Luhan, menyesapnya, mengajak Luhan perak lidah. Tetesan saliva terlihat didagu Luhan. Entah itu punya siapa.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun, mengakibatkan ciuman mereka terlepas. Luhan meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan ''aku menginginkanmu, sayang'' Luhan merinding akibat nafas Sehun yang begitu menggelitik.

''miliki aku sayang'' jawab Luhan tidak kalah seksi. Luhan maupun Sehun sudah diselimuti hasrat saling memiliki yang tinggi. Sehun melepas semua pakaiannya, hanya menyisakan bokser yang memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah melembung. Sehun membuka pakaian Luhan, membuka bra dan celana dalam Luhan. Sehun terpana melihan keindahan surgawi milik Luhan. Luhan hanya malu dipandangi dengan tatapan memuja oleh Sehun.

Sehun meraup bibir Luhan kembali, tangannya bermain dikedua payudara Luhan, meremas-remas dengan keras. Bibir Sehun beralih untuk meraup puting payudara Luhan,memberikan tanda disekitan putting Luhan, menjilat dan mengemutnya selayaknya seorang bayi. Luhan membusungkan badannya, meremas rambut Sehun. Menekan kepala Sehun.

''ahhh…hun ahhh…..'' desahan Luhan keluar ketika sebelah tangan sehun bermain divagina Luhan. Luhan menggelinjang hebat, pertanda ia telah orgasme. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah. ''Aku mencintaimu'' ucap sehun kemudian membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke ranjang, menidurkan Luhan dengan Sehun berada diatasnya. Sehun melepas ciumannya dan membuka boksernya. Luhan melihat penis sehun dengan melongo. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya besar penis Sehun. Namun sekarang penis Sehun berada didepannya, dengan ukuran yang terbilang cukup besar dan panjang. Sehun terkekeh melihat tatapan Luhan ke penisnya.

'' Ini milikmu Lu.. '' kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan penisnya ke Luhan. Luhan dengan malu-malu memegang penis besar Sehun, mencoba untuk memasukkan ke mulut kecilnya. Lalu mengemutnya layaknya permen lollipop. ''ashh…lu…ouh…'' desahan Sehun. Luhan memainkan lidahnya di ujung penis Sehun. Membuat tubuh sehun bergetar merasakan kenikmatan. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan kegiatan Luhan. Luhan menatapanya bingung.

''aku sudah tidak tahan, kita mulai ke intinya'' ucap Sehun, sambil melebarkan kaki Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

''pelan-pelan Hun, ini yang pertama''

''aku tau sayang, ini juga yang pertama untukku. Aku mulai, kalau sakit lakukanlah apa yang mau kamu lakukan ditubuhku''. Luhan hanya mengangguk

''Ahh..'' desahan Sehun dan Luhan, ketika Sehun mulai memasukkan sebagian penisnya.

 ** _JLEB_**

''AKHHHHH'' teriak Luhan kesakitan, ketika seluruh penis sehun telah tertancap sempurna dalam vaginanya, terlihat ada darah yang mengalir pertanda bahwa Sehun telah mendobrak selaput dara milik Luhan. Luhan meneteskan airmatanya, ini sangat sakit untuknya. Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan, mengecup keningnya berkali-kali. ''maaf sayang'' ucapnya berkali-kali.

''bergeraklah..'' pinta Luhan.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, secara perlahan ''aah..sempithh Luh..Ouh…''

''yeah…ahh..ahh…ahhh…hunieh…..ahhh…''

''ahhhhh dih….situhh….sayanghh….ouhhhh''

''apaa shhh?'' tanya sehun

''tumbuklahh ohh diisitu'' jawab Luhan sambil meremas payudaraya sendiri

''yes baby…'' jawab Sehun sambil meraup payudara luhan, mengemutnya kencang, sampai..

''i..i..wannahh cum…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Sehuuun'' desahan panjang Luhan terdengar, Sehun terus menumbuk vagina Sehun.

''tungguh sebentar lagih sayanghh..ah..kenapa kau sempit sekalihh''

Tak berapa lama '' AHHHHHHHH LUUUUUU'' desahan panjang sehun terdengar, ia menyemprotkan spermanya didalam vagina Luhan. Luhan merasa hangat. Sehun melepaskan pertautan mereka, dan berbaring disamping Luhan.

''terima kasih sayang, kau hebat.'' Puji Sehun

''kau lebih hebat hunie..aku mencintaimu'' ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun

''Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang. Tidurlah '' Sehun memeluk Luhan sambil mengelus punggung telanjangnya, tak lupa ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc (baca AN ya)**

 **Aduh, aku tau mungkin ini bukan selera readers-nim, ataupun pasaran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah imajinasi jelekku yang ku tuangkan. Semoga masih ada yang berniat membaca dan memberikan reviewnya. :') . Di chap ini juga belum ada konflik. Mungkin di next chap atau nextnya lagi. Minim konflik juga untuk cerita ini.**

 **Aku lagi baper. Banyak banget foto Sehun /Luhan yang fans edit ditwitter. Aku lagi- lagi sama Hunhan. Serius. Kadang aku sampai nonton ulang diyutub moment mereka, aku nangis-nangis sendiri. Berharap mereka kembali. Tapi Shipperan keduaku KaiSoo sedikit bisa mengobati kangennya aku. Tapi tetep aja rasanya beda. Astaga.. napa jadi curcol. Maaf ya..hahaha..**

 **HARI INI EXO MASIH KONSER DIJEPANG KAN? KATANYA KELUARGA JONGIN + PONAKANNYA DATANG BUAT NONTON. ^^ SENENGNYA JADI PONAKANNYA.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **Big Thanks to**

 **Selenia Oh, niasw3ty** , **hunnieluludeer** : uda terjawab kan? Hehe makasi reviewnya

 **Younlaycous88** : haha makasi yah uda ngasitau, maklumlah abal2 :p , thx for rvew

 **Seravin509 :** maaf chingu, ternyata disini uda terjawab kan sehun gmn sama eomma tirinya^^

 **Laabaikands, LisnaOhLu120, NoonaLu, DEERHUN794, 12, yun aenha, SenNunna, hhs , Guset 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, elisa kim, dyodomyeon, Okta Hunhan, 1004baekie, Juna Oh, noVi, Baby ni 137 :** sudah dilanjut,chingu. Makasi rviewnya

 **Re-Panda68 :** iya, Sehun anak baik-baik kkk, makasi rvewnya

 **BeibiEXOl :** tuan Oh nya jablai kkk, makasi rvewnya

 **chim95:** makasi uda jeli. Aku tau hari ini pas liat rview readers semua. Sebenernya sebelum nulis ini cerita, diwordku masih ada cerita lain yang kubuat juga berisikan hunhan. Dan aku ngambil dari ceritaku. Tapi aku hapus lagi cerita itu, ku ganti dengan ide ini. Aku lupa ngapusnya. Thx chingu rvewnya


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Rate:** sedikit **M**

 **Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran. DLDR!**

 **NO PLAGIARISM - NO BASH!**

 **This is about Hunhan story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku semata, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Seperti biasanya Sehun dan Luhan berangkat bersama ke kampus mereka. Mengantarkan Luhan sampai dengan depan pintu kelasnya. Setelah Sehun beranjak menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan Luhan menuju toilet wanita. Luhan meringis kesakitan, karena lengannya ditarik secara kasar.

''ashhh'' rintih Luhan mengusap lengannya yang memerah.

''kau siapa? Tiba-tiba menarik lenganku!'' kesal Luhan. Orang itu berdecih, melipat kedua tangannya didada, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan benci.

''kau tidak mengenalku? Cih! Dasar wanita jalang!'' ucapnya marah.

''kau telah merebut Sehun dariku! Berapa besar bayaran yang Sehun berikan kepadamu huh?!'' ia menarik rambut panjang Luhan.

''aw. Lepas.. ah ini sak-sakit.'' Pinta Luhan sambil memegangi rambutnya yang ditarik secara kasar.

''Aku Krystal. Satu-satunya wanita yang berhak mendampingi Sehun. Bukan kau, jalang!'' Krystal semakin keras menjambaki rambut panjang Luhan.

''cih! Siapa yang jalang diantara kita? Aku bersyukur Sehun tidak tertarik denganmu.'' Ucap Luhan menahan sakit.

''APA KAU BILANG?'' teriak Krystal. Syukurlah toilet ini sepi, karena jam perkuliahan telah dimulai beberpa menit yang lalu.

'' Aku bersyukur Sehun tidak tertarik denganmu'' Luhan mengulang perkataannya dengan datar.

''Sehun tidak akan sudi memiliki kekasih dengan sifat iblis sepertimu. Yang hanya berani menjambaki rambut kekasihnya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berbicara dengan Sehun. Ah! Berbicara bertiga lebih baik.'' Lanjut Luhan dengan suara tenang, namun masih dengan menahan sakit dikepalanya.

''LEPASKAN SEHUN!'' bentak Krystal

''aku tidak akan melepaskannya, kecuali dia yang melepaskanku.''

''YAK! KAU BERANI-BERANINYA!'' Krystal melepaskan tangannya untuk menjambak rambut Luhan, dan akan menampar pipi Luhan. Luhan reflex menutup kedua matanya. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sehun didepannya menahan tangan Krystal. Raut marah tergambar jelas dari wajah Sehun.

''Se-sehun..i-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat'' ucap Krystal dengan gugupnya.

''AKU TELAH MENDENGARKAN SEMUANYA KRYS! AKU PERINGATKAN, JANGAN PERNAH SEKALI-SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH KEKASIHKU! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYUKAIMU'' gertak Sehun. Krystal menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

''pergilah.'' Lanjut Sehun dengan dinginnya. Krystalpun pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun dan…Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bersama Sehun berlari menuju toilet. Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun tentang Krystal yang menyeret Luhan. Sehun meminta Kyungsoo diam-diam membuntuti mereka. Tibalah mereka bersama ditoilet. Dari awal mereka menunggu diluar mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Luhan dan Krystal. Krystal maupun Luhan tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sedang memperhatikan mereka dari luar toilet. Dan ketika Krystal akan menampar Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo buru-buru memasuki toilet.

''Kau tidak apa-apa,sayang?'' tanya Sehun cemas. Ia merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan.

''aku tidak apa-apa Sehun. Terimakasih'' jawab Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

''ehm! Kalian tidak lupakan kalau aku ada disini?'' tanya Kyung dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sedih.

''Kyung? Kau ada disini juga? Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu'' cengir Luhan

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas ''haaaah…dasar rusa! Kalau tidak ada aku. Mana mungkin Sehun mengetahui kau dibawa secara paksa oleh Krystal''

''benarkah? Aigoo…sahabatku ini terimakasih ya'' kata Luhan bersungguh-sungguh. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengajak temannya untuk kembali kekelas masing-masing.

''Kyungi, itu cincin apa?'' tanya Luhan ketika melihat sebuh cincin melingkar di jari manis Kyungsoo.

''a-ah..ini? '' kyungsoo memainkan jemari tangannya, '' ini cincin pertunanganku dengan Jongin'' jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

''oh..''

''MWOOO?!'' pekik Luhan, mengagetkan teman sekelasnya. Bahkan dosen mereka. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

''Nona Lu. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?'' tanya Dosen Lee memasang wajah memerah karena menahan marah. ''ti-tidak ada'' jawab Luhan lirih.

''untuk kalian semua, saya sudah memperingatkan kalau saya paling membenci mahasiswa saya yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan saya. Kalau kalian tidak minat dengan mata perkuliahan ini, harap keluar.'' ucap Dosen Lee tegas yang matanya menatap kearah Luhan. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Dosen Lee kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat kesal karena malu. Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan berkata dengan sedikit berbisik ''Jelaskan kepadaku''

''pada saat orangtuamu melangsungkan pernikahan, orangtuaku memintaku untuk menemaninya makan malam bersama dengan teman kerjanya. Di restoran tersebut aku ternyata dipertemukan dengan jongin dan orangtuanya. Aku terkejut pada saat itu. Aku menatap Jongin, dan dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Aku yakin dia juga tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Orangtuanya lalu mulai berbicara tentang inti dari acara makan malam itu. Kedua orangtua kami menjodohkan kami. Aku sangat amat terkejut, Lu, namun tidak dengan Jongin. Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum. Jongin mengatakan kalau ia setuju dengan perjodohan ini'' kyungsoo menghela napas sejenak.

''dan a-aku yah..kau tau sendiri, kalau aku tidak akan bisa menolak. Karena aku juga mencintainya. Ketika orangtua kami sedang asik berbicara mengenai pekerjaan mereka, Jongin mengajakku keluar dari restoran. Menarik tanganku untuk memasuki mobilnya, dan mulai berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul. Ia juga telah mengungkapkan cintanya kembali. Dan aku tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolaknya. Dan semalam, Jongin memasangkan cincin ini ditanganku. Dan dijari manisnya juga telah terpasang cincin yang sama. Memperlihatkan kalau kami memang sudah bertunangan, walaupun bukan tunangan yang secra resmi yang diadakan dengan keduaorangtua kami. Namun, aku sangat bahagia. Karena dengan begitu aku sudah terikat dengannya, Lu'' jawab Kyungsoo secara jelas dan padat. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Luhan terkikik geli melihatnya. Ia lalu mengucapkan selamat.

''semoga kau menyusul Lu''

''iya. Semoga'' jawab Luhan sambil menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan menerawang.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, terlihat Krystal bergandengan tangan dengan seorang laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Woobin. Raut wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. Luhan melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran. Karena bagaimanapun Krystal sempat untuk memberikan Luhan sedikit 'permainan' ditoilet.

Sampai dengan saat mata mereka bertemu. Krysltal terlihat berbicara sebentar dengan woobin, kemudian woobin menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan krystal. Ketika sosok woobin menjauh, krystal menghampiri luhan.

''hi Lu'' sapa Krystal

''hi krys''

''aku..aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu atas perbuatanku'' kata Krystal sambil menatap mata luhan

''….'' Luhan tersentak kaget dengan ucapan krystal. Ia tidak menyangka krystal akan mengucapkan kata-kata maaf secepat itu.

''aku tau, kau mungkin terkejut dengan ucapakanku ini'' kata Krystal dengan tersenyum seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

''namun percayalah lu. Aku serius dengan ucapan maafku. Aku akui,aku salah. Aku terlalu terobsesi dengan ketampanan Sehun sehingga aku ingin memilikinya. Namun, tidak untuk sekarang. Karena aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata ada laki-laki lain yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Dan aku berusaha untuk mencintainya. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi.'' Jelas Krystal. Tangannya memegang tangan Luhan, untuk meyakinkan luhan.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan krystal. ''Syukurlah. Aku telah memaafkanmu, Krys''

''sungguh? Aku kira kau akan menjambakku'' krystal menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa malu dengan perbuatan kekanakannya.

''Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku ini dengan sebuah jambakan balas dendam Krys. Aku mengerti dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan. Sehun memang sosok yang sempurna, sehingga banyak yang ingin memilikinya. Aku sangat menghargai kata maafmu'' jelas luhan dengan mengelus-elus tangan krystal.

Krystal memeluk tubuh kecil luhan. Berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasi. ''berbahagialah Krys'' ucap luhan ssambil mengelus punggung krystal.

Krystal melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum bahagia menatap luhan. ''kau juga, Lu''.

''Baiklah lu, aku akan menyusul woobin oppa''. Luhan mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Krystal. Hatinya merasa lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, pasangan Hunhan dan Kaisoo tangah berkumpul disalah satu restaurant. Mereka terlihat tertawa bersama. Dimulai dari cerita Luhan tentang Krytal yang meminta maaf. Disambut baik oleh teman-teman dan kekasihnya. Mereka mendoakan Krystal yang terbaik untuk hubungannya saat ini.

''selamat ya! Ku dengar dari Luhan, kalian telah bertunangan'' ucap Sehun

''terimakasi,hun'' jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo. ''kalian menyusullah'' lanjut Jongin sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Luhan yang mendengarkan tersenyum melihat kearah Sehun. ''Kalian tau kan kalau kami saudara tiri, jadi-'' perkataan Luhan terpotong karena sehun menjawabnya dengan cepat

''aku akan melakuaknnya'' Luhan menganga sekaligus merona karena perkataan Sehun. Kyungsoo maupun Jongin terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan. Sehun menyentuh dagu bagian bawah luhan, menekannya keatas agar luhan mengatupkan bibirnya.

''aku serius lu. Mungkin aku langsung menikahimu'' lanjut Sehun sambil menantap mata rusa yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

''aku akan meyakinkan orangtua kita'' lanjutnya lagi, memegang kedua tangan luhan dengan erat. Luhan menahan airmata yang ingin tumpah. Ia mengangguk. Mempercayai apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya.

Sehun dan Luhan, memasuki rumah mereka dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka tidak takut sama sekali kepergok orangtuanya. Toh saat ini orangtua mereka sedang berada di China, keperluan bisnis.

Para maid dibuat bingung dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Mulai dari kebiasaan tuan mudanya yang begandengan tangan, kemudian mengecup kening noona muda didepan pintu kamar nya, ketika tuan dan nyonya oh tidak sedang berada dirumah.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sehun dan luhan, salah satu maid kepercayaan tuan oh, selalu menceritakan kejadian ini kepada tuan mereka yang masih diChina. Ia bukannya mengadu. Namun ini perintah langsung dari tuang oh. Sebelumnya, tuan maupun nyonya oh memang terlihat biasa saja dengan kedekatan putra-puri mereka. Namun kalau dilihat lagi, kedekatan mereka serasa tidak wajar. Sehingga tuan oh berinisiatif untuk mencari tau dengan bantuan maidnya selama ia tidak berada dirumah.

Tuan dan nyonya oh yang telah megetahui informasi ini hanya bisa memijit pelipis mereka. Tuan oh tidak berkata apa-apa. Kenyataan bahwa apa yang tidak diharapkannya terjadi begitu saja. ''yeobo….bagaimana ini?'' tanya nyonya oh cemas. Tuan oh memeluk istrinya, mencoba untuk menenangkan.

''tenanglah,yeobo. Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengembalikan secara wajar kedekatan mereka'' jawab tuan oh tegas. Nyonya oh menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti kalau sang suami saat ini tengah berpikir mencari cara.

 **Cklek .**

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok Sehun yang memasuki kamarnya. Luhan sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Memberikan sehun kode untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Sehun mengerti itu.

Sehun memasuki selimut yang sama dengan Luhan, mereka saling berhadapan. Tidak ada kata apapun yang terucap. Mereka tengah saling memuja satu sama lain dalam hati. Sehun mengelus pipi putih nan lembut milik Luhan, Luhan tersenyum.

''semakin hari kau terlihat semakin cantik, sayang'' puji Sehun tetap dengan menatap manik rusa milik luhan,

''kau semakin tampan, tuan Oh'' Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

''aku tau itu'' Luhan mendecih mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terkesan memiliki tingkat kepedean yang tinggi.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan. Tangannya mulai mengelus punggung Luhan yang terbalut kaos tipis putih, lalu semakin kebawah, tepat diatas bokong sintal milik luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. ''kenapa?'' tanya Luhan,karena bingung dengan ekspresi Sehun saat ini.

Tangan Sehun kembali mengelus punggung luhan ''kau tidak memakai bra?'' sehun bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk. ''Lalu kau tidak memakai celana atau piyama lainnya selain celana dalammu ini?'' tanyanya kembali ketika tangannya sedikit menarik celana dalam luhan. Luhan pun kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum.

''apa kau berniat untuk menggodaku,hm?'' tanya Sehun seduktif

''a-ani. Aku memang selalu seperti ini ketika sedang tidur'' jawab Luhan dengan perasaan tidak nyaman karena dipandangi dengan tajam oleh sehun.

''kenapa aku tidak menyadari dari kemarin-kemarin'' kesal sehun

''memangnya kenapa?'' pertanyaan luhan membuat sehun mengeluarkan seringainya.

''karena aku akan lebih mudah untuk memasukimu, sayang'' ucapnya lalu sedikit menindih tubuh luhan, dan memberikan ciuman sarat akan hasrat dibibir luhan.

Luhan tidak mampu menolak, akan ciuman maupun sentuhan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Karena iapun menyukainya. Tangan kanan sehun mencoba untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak sampai menindih luhan, sedang tangan kiri sehun masuk kedalam baju tipis luhan, mengelus perut ratanya, merambat ke payudara luhan.

''eunghhh'' terdengar lenguhan luhan. Sehun semakin gencar untuk memainkan putingnya. Sehun semakin ganas menghisap leher luhan seakan dirinya adalah seorang vampire yang haus akan darah. Beberapa saat sehun menatap wajah luhan. Libido sehun seakin meningkat ketika luhan menatapnya dengan sayu. Sekarang mereka berdua telah diselimuti oleh hasrat yang tinggi. Sehun kembali mencium bibir manis luhan, menyesapnya lidahnya, mengabsen setiap isi dari mulut luhan. Tetesan saliva terlihat sedikit keluar dari mulut luhan. Bunyi kecipakpun terdengar merdu.

 **Srek**

Luhan mendorong tubuh sehun, untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. ''Yak! Kenapa malah merobek bajuku!'' kesal luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

''maaf sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan'' Sebelum luhan berkata sehun lebih dulu membungkan bibir luhan dengan bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya berjelajah kebagian vagina luhan yang asih terbungkus celana dalam. Sehun mengusapnya pelan. Luhan mendesah.

Sehun mulai menurunkan celana dalam luhan, dan luhan mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya untuk memudahkan sehun melepaskan celana dalamnya. Mulut sehun beralih ke putting payudara luhan menjilatnya, menyesap dengan kuat. Membuat luhan semakin menekan kepala sehun agar menyesapnya lebih kuat lagi.

Sehun menyingkirkan selimut mereka. Membuka kedua kaki luhan, sehingga memperlihatkan vagina luhan yang sudah basah. Ia mulai menjilati paha dalam Luhan

''ahh—a=s-sehuun'' desahan luhan ketika menyadari lidah sehun bermain dilubangnya dan sesekali menghisapnya. ''lebihh dalam ohhh ahhhh sesehuuun'' rancau luhan. Sebelah tangan sehun masih meremas sebelah payudara luhan. Dan lidahnya masih bermain dilubang luhan, sampai dengan..

''AAAAHHHHHHHHHH'' desahan panjang keluar dari bibir rusa ini. menandakan ia telah orgasme.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Berdiri disisi ranjang luhan. Lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Memperlihatkan penis tegak yang sudah mengeluarkan precum nya. Sehun kemudian mulai menggesekkan penisya dibibir vagina luhan. ''aahh hun..masukkanhh''

Sehun memasukkan secara perlahan, sampai dengan keseluruhan batang sehun telah bersarang dilubang luhan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

'''apa masih sakit?'' tanya sehun mencondongkan wajahnya tepat diatas wajah luhan. Luhan mengangguk. ''lanjutkanlah hun…bergeraklah''

Sehun mengecup kening luhan, lalu kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur secara perlahan.

''aaah—aaahhh….''

'''ogh! Sayanghh…nikhmat ah!'' kata sehun . ia semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

''ahhhh disituhh sayangg ahhhh ohhh….'' Rancau Luhan. Sehun yang mengerti pun langsung menghantam titik kenikmatan luhan itu.

''aaahh huunn….lebih kuaat''

''ak-akuh keluarhh….Ahhhhhhhh'' Luhan pun orgasme kembali. Sehun semakin kuat memaju mundurkan penisnya. Penisnya seakan diremas oleh vagina luhan. Mulutnya kembali menyesap puting luhan mengembalikan hasrat luhan.

''yeahhh huunie''

Bunyi desahan dan suara kulit beradu pun terdengar memenuhi kamar luhan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua orgasme bersama. ''SEHUUUUUUUN/LUHAAAAAAN!''.

Sehun ambruk disamping luhan. Tanpa melepaskan penisnya yang masih didalam sarangnya. Luhan masih mengatur deru napas. Kemudian mendorong tubuh sehun agar terlentang.

''shhh!'' desahan sehun ketika luhan menduduki paha atasnya. Luhan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas – bawah. Kedua tangannya meremas payudaranya sendiri. Sehun yang melihatpun menarik tubuh luhan agar menindihnya, dan menciumi bibir luhan.

Sehun membantu luhan dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Mereka menlanjutkannya entah sampai berapa ronde. Biarkanlah mereka menikmati waktu bercintanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Tuan dan nyonya ooh telah kembali dari China. Mereka sedang berada diruang kerja kediaman keluarga oh. Tanpak tuan oh sedang membolak-balikkan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya, sedangkan nyonya oh sedang memijit bahu tuan oh.

''yeobo, apakah kau sudah menghubungi kawanmu?'' tanya nyonya oh sambil memijit pelan bahu suaminya

''Sudah. Dia adalah sahabatku semenjak awal perkuliahan, jagan pikirkan lagi. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Kau tenanglah''

''B-bagaimana aku tidak tenang. Kau mengambil langkah yang pastinya Sehun akan menentangnya!'' jawab nyonya xi menghentikan pijitannya dan beralih untuk duduk di kursi depan meja tuan oh.

''Dengar yeobo. Apapun keputusanku Sehun harus menerimanya. Aku akan membuat cara agar ia tidak menentangku.'' Kata tuan oh datar.

''apakah sahabatmu setuju dengan hal ini?''tanya nyonya oh yang hanya diberi anggukan oleh suaminya.

''Kau tidak menyayangi anakmu''

''aku menyayanginya, yeobo. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak kita berada dalam hubungan yang tabu.''

''apa tidak ad acara lain?''

''Tidak''

Kedua pasangan yang tidak muda ini pun terdiam. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Beberpa saat kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar membuyarkan pikiran tuan dan nyonya oh.

''masuk'' kata tuan oh

''eooma….appa..'' ucap Luhan dan sehun yang memasuki ruangan.

''eo! Kalian sudah pulang?'' tanya nyonya oh menampilkan senyum manisnya. Memeluk kedua anaknya dengan sayang. Tuan oh hanya diam melihat interaksi ketiga orang yang paling disayangnya.

''iya, eomma. Kapan kalian sampai?'' tanya Sehun

''beberapa jam yang ,nak.'' Ucap nyonya oh sambil menuntun anak-anaknya untuk menduduki sebuah sofa panjang yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

''Sehun-ah bagaimana hubunganmu dengan **adikmu** luhan?'' tanya tuan oh dengan menekankan kata adik. Ketiga orang itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari tuan oh.

''b-baik appa'' kata sehun sedikit tergugup

''baguslah. Dan malam ini keluarga kita akan kedatangan keluarga Choi. Dia adalah sahabat appa semenjak perkuliahan. Kalian bersiap-siapnya untuk menyambutnya.''

''ne appa'' ucap Sehun dan luhan.

.

.

.

.

Kelurga oh denga keluarag choi tengah duduk bersama diruang keluarga. Terlihat seorang gadis duduk diantara ayah dan ibunya. Ia nampak ikut berbincang-bincang dengan tuan oh.

Suaran langkah kaki terdengar menuju arah mereka. Kini terlihat Sehun, yang memakai kemeja biru lengan panjang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitamnya, dan rambutnya yang menutupi keningnya terlihat begitu tampan. Dan disampingnya, Luhan, memakai dres selutut tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan kemeja sehun, dengan rambut gelombang yang terurai. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasag suami-istri.

Nyonya oh yang meihat kedatangan anak-anaknya, segera berdiri. Dan menarik lengan anak-anaknya untuk duduk disamping kanan-kirinya.

Sehun dan luhan mengenalkan diri mereka. dan Gadis lainnya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Awalnya Sehun dan Luhan sempat terkejut melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka mengetahui kalau gadis ini sangat menginginkan Sehun.

Irene, Choi Irene.

''Sehuna-ah, kata Irene kalau kalian berada dikampus yang sama. Apa kau mengetahuinya?'' tanya tuan oh.

Sehun melihat kea rah Irene yang tengan menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar, seolah-olah mengatakan '' _jaawab iya, Hun''_

''Tidak.'' Jawab Sehun datar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya.

''Kau bagaimana, Luhanie?''

''a-aku juga tidak, appa'' jawab Luhan, yang dihadiahi sedikit senyuman dari sehun. Tentunya luhan tidak mlihatnya. Mereka berdua berbohong..tentu mengenal jelas Irene, dimana dulunya ia dan Krystal adalah ''fans'' setia dari seorang oh sehun.

Terlihat Irene yang sedikit kesal dengan jawaban dari sehun maupun luhan. Karena ia kian kalau mereka mengenalnya.

''Tidak. Apa-apa hun. Mulai besok kau akan mengenal putriku'' kata tuan choi, dibarengi anggukan oleh istrinya. Irene hanya tersenyum.

''Aku tau, kau maupun luhan mungkin bingung degan pertemuan ini. namun ini adalah hari special antara Sehun dan Irene. Karena sebentar lagi kalian akan bertunangan'' kata tuan Oh mantap

DEG…

DEG…

Sehun maupun Luhan terkejut bukan main. Jantung keduanya berdetak dengan cepat. Luhan meremas dua ujung dressnya, ia takut, cemas, sedih, sakit, disaat yang bersamaan. Sedangkan sehun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan marah dan tidak percaya.

''apa maksud appa?'' tanya sehun marah

''sudah jelas bukan, kau dan Irene sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Tepatnya bulan depan.''

''APA HAK APPA MENGATURKU? AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA, DAN AKU TIDAK MENGENALNYA, APPA!'' teriak Sehun. Tuubuh Luhan sudah gemetar, airmatanya seakan terjatuh, namun ia masih bisa menahannya. Nyonya oh yang melihat putrinya, hanya mampu mengusap punggung anaknya.

''Tidak ada penolakan oh sehun. Mulai sekarang kau akan mengenalnya, kau akan berangkat kekampus bersama. Irene setiap ada jadwalnya akan kemari. Kau berangkat kekampus bersamanya. Setiap akhir pekan kalian akan kencan untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Appa percaya cinta kalian akan tumbuh secepatnya'' jawab tuan oh tenang

''Tidak'' sehun berdiri, dan berjalan menuju kamar meninggalkan kedua keluarga itu yang sedang menatapnya.

''Sehuuun'' panggil

''aku akan menyusulnya yeobo. Kalian tunggulah sebentar'' kata tuan oh, dan diangguki oleh keluarga choi

CKLEK

Pintu kamar ph sehun terbuka. Terlihat Sehun yang sedang duduk disisi ranjangnya.

''keluarlah oh sehun!'' perintah tuan oh

''tidak''

''APPA BILANG KELUAR DAN TEMUI CALON TUNANGANMU!'' bentak tuan oh. Sehun menatap ayahnya tidak percaya.

''AKU TIDAK INGIN MENIKAH DENGANNYA APPA! TOLONGLAH MENGERTI AKU, AKU MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN'' teriak sehun frustasi.

''apa karena Luhan?''tanya tuan oh. Sehun sedikit terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan appanya.

''b-bagaimana bisa, appa?''

''aku tau segalanya Sehun. Aku tau kalian menjalin hubungan yang tidak waras ini!''

''iya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat!''

PLAK

Tuan oh menampar pipi kanan sehun. Sehun nyemtuh pipinya dengan senyum pahit.

''kau bahkan menamparku untuk kedua kalinya, appa! Apa aku pernah meminta sesuatu darimu? Apa kau pernah melihat kebahagiaanku setelah eomma meninggal? Apa kau pernah melihat senyumku lagi? TIDAK APPA!''

''maka dari itu. aku mohon padamu. Aku hanya minta satu, yaitu Luhan. Aku hanya bahagia dengannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengannya.'' Lanjut sehun lirih. Tuan oh sebenarnya tidak tega melihat anaknya begini. Ia ingin memeluknya,mengijinkannya dengan luhan. Namun ia sadar hubungan ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan.

''Appan yakin nantinya Irene bisa membahagiakanmu. Cobalah.'' Sehun akan menjawab namun tuan oh lebih dulu melanjutkan ucapannya.

''Jika kau tidak menerima Irene. Maka untuk besok dan seterusnya jangan harap kau bisa melihat Luhan. Karena appa akan mengirimnya keluar dari negara korea. Dan semua tentang Luhan akan appa blacklist. Intinya kau tidak bisa mendapatkan satupun informasi tentangnya'' Sehun menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

Disisi lain, luhan masih tertunduk lemas. Pikirannya kalut. Ia takut akan kehilangan sehun.

''bagaimana Sehun?'' tiba-tiba luhan menongak dan melihat tuan choi sedang bertanya kepada….sehun.

Sehun dan tuan oh kembali ketempat keluarga berkumpul, matanya sedikit melirik ke Luhan. Nyonya oh hara-harap cemas degan jawaban sehun. Namun ia melihat kearah suaminya yang masih dengan wajah datarnya.

''iya. Aku bersedia'' itulah jawaban dari Sehun. Keluarga choi nampak bahagia. Begitupun dengan Irene. Nyonya oh sedikit tersenyum melihat anak putrinya yang mengeluarkan airmata.

Luhan mennagis, airmatanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakan, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya. Ia merasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Dan juga kecewa.

Luhan buru-buru menghapus airmatanya. Ia kemudian menatap ayah dan keluarga choi sambil tersenyum. Lalu berdiri.

''m-maaf, tapi aku harus istrihat. Badanku terasa tidak enak'' kata luhan sambil membungkung.

'keluarga choi dan appanya menganggukkan kepala. Namun tidak dengan Sehun dan nyonya oh. Mereka menatap luhan yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Bagaimanapun nyonya oh sangat menyayangi anaknya, ia tidak ingin anaknya merasakan sakit hati. Namun apa daya.

Sehun menatap kepergian luhan dengan tatapan sedih dan sakit, tentunya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa melihat luhan yang dikirim keluar negeri oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia masih ingin melihat luhan. Walaupun tidak bersamanya, namun seenggaknya ia masih bisa memperhatikan, menjaga luhannya

'' _maafkan aku, maafkan aku. aku mencintaimu, Lu ''_ kata sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Aduuuh maaaaf ya, kalau gada feeeeeeeeeel nya. Sumpah ini aku nulis buru-buru. Soalnya ngerjain tugas juga. Kemarin malam ga sempet nulis, soalnya pergi jalan gitu sama temen-temen kampus.

Aku yakin pasti banyak kesalahan, soalnya aku ga edit. Langsung publish aja. Aku juga ga sempet baca ulang. Jadi apa masih nyambung atau ga sama yang chap kemarin. Maafkan aku readers-nim T_T

Tapi mohon untuk tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya yaaaaa ^^

Oh ya! Ada yang tanya kalo aku **hunhan hard shiper**? Jawabannya **YES! ^.^**

Yang lainnya uda aku jawab di PM yah..bagi yang ga kejawab, maaf, mungkin kelolosan(?) hehe

Makasi loh yang uda review – follow – fav. /DeepBow/ ^^

Tebar kiss buat readernim :* yang ga pelit buat review-foll-fav.

MIND TO REVIEW?

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Juna Oh, Seravin509, Selenia Oh, Re-Panda68,**

 **Laabaikands, 1004baekie, LisnaOhLu120, dearodultdeer,**

 **Lisasa Luhan, niasw3ty, Arifahohse, KimRyeona19,**

 **hunnieluludeer, lulu-shi, satanSekai, selapark, guest 1, guest 2.**

 **MAAF KALO ADA YANG GA KESEBUT. SARANGHAE XOXO….**


End file.
